1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to a turbomachine composite blade. More particularly, the present application relates to a composite blade with reinforcement and a matrix. The present application also relates to a turbine engine with a blade according to the present application. The present application also relates to a method of manufacturing a composite blade with reinforcement and a matrix.
2. Description of Related Art
An axial turbomachine comprises annular rows of rotor blades for accelerating a flow of air, and annular rows of stator blades which redress or rectify the accelerated flow of air. The blades must be lightweight to reduce the mass of the turbomachine. In particular, the reduction of rotor blades reduces the inertia of the rotor.
The reduction of weight of a blade must nevertheless comply with criteria of mechanical strength. A blade must withstand vibrations and possibly intakes in the turbomachine. Furthermore, a rotor blade must withstand centrifugal forces. The choice of a composite material for making a blade is a compromise to reduce its weight while maintaining a certain mechanical resistance.
FR 2 204 215 A5 discloses a composite rotor blade of an axial turbocharger. The blade comprises a primary structure formed of a stack of composite sheets. These sheets have long fibers of graphite which are embedded in a cured resin. In addition, the blade comprises several layers of wire mesh inserted between the composite sheets and plated on the primary structure. The metal meshes are filled in advance with resin which crosslinks with the resin of the stack during molding. However, the mechanical strength of such a blade is limited. In addition, its production requires more preparation operation and handling of sheets that increase the cost of such a blade.
Although great strides have been made in the area of composite blades, many shortcomings remain.